


Dance With Me

by Edgar_Fowl



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgar_Fowl/pseuds/Edgar_Fowl
Summary: A fluffy moment between two clueless gal pals.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I’ve posted, I love Rose x Daphne so much and hope to create more in the future.

Rose woke up to an empty bed and music softly playing from the apartment kitchen. She walked out into the kitchen seeing Daphne with her eyes closed, gracefully dancing across the floor. She wore just a button up shirt and Rose immediately became distracted at the legs that looked like they could go on for forever and the soft curves of her body. Daphne opened her eyes looking at the beauty before her speaking softly, “Dance with me”.

“I- I don’t think I’m a very good dancer because you know of how clumsy I can be an-“

“Just dance with me please?”

“A-alright” Rose took Daphne’s hand and brought her close.

“Just dance with me, don’t think of anything else”. Rose stumbled a bit as she then directly looked down at Daphne’s cleavage peeking through the opening of the button up shirt.

“Close your eyes Rosie”. Rose did as she was told and touched her forehead to Daphne’s so that their noses were touching. Daphne wrapped her arms above Rose’s shoulders as hands wondered to wrap securely around her waist. They danced with their bodies flush against each other swaying to the soft melody and peacefulness. Lost in each other as time stood still for them and breathing slowing. Holding each other in their arms as if nothing could bring them apart. They danced for many more songs lost in the great intimacy of the simple motions that spoke volumes and made life a thing worth living.


End file.
